


you're hot but not that hot

by Queenbeesknees



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, the boys get very sweaty, under the sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbeesknees/pseuds/Queenbeesknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an new idea to try out in bed. Sweaty, hot blow job ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're hot but not that hot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I wrote for someone on tumblr. Hope you enjoy and hopefully this will hold over anyone still waiting for my Edges of the Earth update. I promise I'm working on it.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s hot under the sheets. It always seems like a cool idea to put your whole self under the blankets until you’re actually doing it and then you realize that fresh oxygen is a rare commodity in those confined spaces.

Stiles and Derek fully recognized what would happen when they ducked under the sheet together. They’d discussed it. Well, Stiles had pitched the idea and Derek had listened intently, making a face at moments which Stiles erased with explanations.

The whole point was for then to get under the sheet and try to generate as much heat as possible in any way they can think. 

Derek’s naturally higher body heat was already making Stiles sweat but he ignored it as he made sure the king sized sheet was tucked in securely under Derek before attacking his mouth. Hot breath on hot skin, spit slick lips sliding over sweat slick chins. By the time Stiles licked a stripe from between Derek’s pecs and up to the hollow in his neck, he couldn’t tell if the little pool of liquid was sweat or saliva and he decided that he didn’t care when his knee nudged Derek’s cock at the same time that he licked out the little wet pool. 

Derek was gripping Stiles’ sides hard, just enough to bruise, and Stiles groaned before making Derek break his hold so he could slide down the older mans body. Stiles swore he could feel their makeshift tent getting hotter and hotter with every shallow exhale Derek made. Deciding that he needed to start moving faster before he passed out from the heat, he gripped the base of Derek’s cock with his hand and in one swift motion, enveloped the tip in his mouth. 

He couldn’t imagine how his mouth could be any hotter than their little pocket of moisture, but Derek cried out anyway, a gasp escaping around the first syllable of Stiles’ name. 

Derek tried to grab Stiles’ face but there was so much sweat that his fingertips just slip off every time and Stiles tried not to grin at how Derek kept trying. Stiles kept at his job, his tongue curling around the head with every pull up and then flattening again with every push down. 

It was sooner then usual, but Stiles began to notice the signs that Derek was close. His gasping breathes started to have an edge of a whine to them and his legendary abs were tightening to the point that they were being to look, more then usual, like a Greek statue-white, hard, and glistening.

Just as he’d predicted, Derek’s pleasure filled squirming had dislodged most of the sheet from under him and with one last, hard suck, Stiles sat up and pulled with all his might at the sheet, throwing it across the room.

The cool, air conditioned atmosphere of the Loft hit Derek’s body like a wall, the tip of his dick going from sauna to ice in seconds and Derek cried out so loudly that Stiles was definitely going to declare it as a scream when this was all over. White, hot come hit Derek’s stomach at the same time that he arched high, his feet, claws and shoulders the only things touching the bed.

"Jesus fuck…" Derek exhaled, his body flopping back down to the bed and expanding with each deep breathe of cool, fresh air.

"See, I told you it would be the best thing you’d ever experienced." Stiles said, the smile on his face projecting loud and clear. Derek opened his eyes and looked at him anyway, too spent to even manage a grin.

"Nah, it wasn’t all that." Derek replied, trying to shrug but finding it too difficult at the moment.

"You awful little liar. I’ve never seen you come so hard before. Besides, you’d better appreciate the things I do for you. I was getting so light headed towards the end I thought I was going to pass out on your dick and choke myself." Stiles griped, and Derek couldn’t help but let out a howl of laughter at the image that terrible tragedy brought to mind.

"Yeah, it’s a good thing you didn’t because then I wouldn’t have the satisfaction of making you light headed with just my mouth." Derek grinned broadly, his strength regained enough to sit up and tackle Stiles backwards, their sweaty bodies making a nasty, sexual slap as they stuck together.

"Oh, groooooss, man. Now I’m gonna have your cum super glued to my treasure trail." Stiles complained, no true disgust in his voice. 

Derek just grinned, his kiss to Stiles cheek turning into a series of teeth/lips/teeth while his thumbs rubbed circles in Stiles’ armpits. 

"I’ll make sure to clean you all up later. With my tongue." Derek replied, then cut off Stiles expletive with a wet, open mouthed kiss.


End file.
